The True Second In Command
by Nalatinkercopper97
Summary: We all know how Optimus meet Megatron as Orion Pax in the Gladiator Pits and they formed a friendship and brotherhood before the matrix of leadership accident . What if their was a third mech called brother by Megatron designation Crossflare he has a glitch that causes him to overheat and lose control of his limbs keeping him from combat and his place at Megatron's side .


In quarters not far from Megatrons in the Decepticon palace on Cybertron a mech was slowly onlining in . The room to most mechs would be like ice even to Decepticons with their naturally more dense armor but the mech onlining with almost completely stripped  
to his protoform and not even really feeling the cold .

As he sits up and starts to put on his dark red and silver armor the mech in question can be identified as Crossflare the second in command of the Decepticon army .

What's that you thought that was Starscream . Well in a way you are correct Starscream is the second in command in combat .

Crossflare was sparked with sigma gift of creating and controlling fire . However the gift left him with a server glitch in his cooling system where if he overheats he loses all control of his limbs and passes out until he can dispel the excess heat .

You might be wondering how this mech is even still living , or even why he is a Decepticon if he could not fight in the war becauseMegatron has no place for weakness in his army .

Well because Crossflare was the second ever Decepticon he started it with Megatron . He was in the picture way be for Orion Pax. Even if he felt his betrayal much harder then Megatron . Yes Megatron was miss treated and abused by the senete like so many  
other mechs however Megatron didn't have a glitch that kept him from being able to even work in the mines because of the heat under ground that kept making Crossflare pass out and if you can't work in the mines you are gone .

They first meet Orion at a Gladiotor match which Megatron has only entered to get credits to get a new cooling unit which had to be replaced every five vorns because its not disigned to work as hard as mine has to and to get excess coolant for me .

It had been a death match and afterwords this tiny little archivist comes up to Megatron and ask " Why are you doing this."

This not me extramly angery and I pushed past Megatron and got in Orion face plates saying " Because some of that be little privadged frames that every thing fixed for them and for the likes of us it was the only way to make money ." I didn't realize  
my armor had began to smoke from my systems overheating until Megatron had pulled me back and said " Crossflare you idiot , sit down shut upanddrink your coolant before you glitch fully and I have to carry you back to quarters  
again .

I wisely did as Megatron said because has much as it make me glitch again I knew in that moment if I didn't as soon as I had recovered enough I would be a sparing partner for Megatron if I didn't listen to what he just said .

Once I sat down and started drinking my coolant .Orion asked " You have a glitch ." Intending it to be a question but it came out has him just stating a fact ."

As I was actually listing to Megatron at that point and staying quite , Megatron answered for me " Yes in his cooling system it doesn't work properly and can't cool him down fast enough when he overheats so he pass out and looses control of his limbs  
for a while apon waking ."

After that Orion apologized to me and kept coming around to see me and Megatron . Showing up with Energon and coolant . They eventually became friends with Orion and brought him into what they were doing . They gathered more members and finally  
went be fore the senete to togather . But before they did they became bond brothers with each other . They had already been calling each off the other two brothers so why not make it a true .

After the senete meeting Megatron returned alone with out Orion . When I asked " Where'sOrion ?"

Megatron turned towards and says " Orion betrayed us the senete gave him the matrix in stead and he didnt even try to direct them towards me in stead ."

As a knock rings out though the room . Crossflare looks up from the data pad be had been writing in and looks towards the door .

As he pings it to slide open he sees Orion there who asks " Are you coming to refuel . I was told if you don't come with me Megatron is coming and he will drag you there ."

By the looks on Orion's face plates I could tell what he said was true . And it had happened before mostly when Orion had gotten to caught up in the liberary and lost track of time .

I stood up from my desk and said " Let's go Orion we wouldn't want him to drag both of us ."

After so long of going hungry Megatron deceided he nor his little brothers would go though that again . After all it was the age of the Decepticons . 

* * *

**Okay first a new story yah a new one . I promise updates for the others are coming soon.**

 ****

 **I hope no one is confused. Should I make it different when Crossflare is writing in his journal . As with Orion you will just have to wait and see .**


End file.
